


Second Chances

by daddy_snert, luticens



Series: ™ [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'm not good at tagging, M/M, the squip returns, you won't regret reading this i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_snert/pseuds/daddy_snert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luticens/pseuds/luticens
Summary: "Alright, I'll give you one week for you to prove that you're not here to ruin my life again."





	Second Chances

Jeremy was at the Lush store buying bathbombs. He found a bathbomb that was ‘Mountain Dew Red’ scented and he got vietnam flashbacks. Then Rich was there and said, “You should buy it. It really helps keep the voices away.” Jeremy stared at him because Rich had teleported into the bathbomb section. “Dude do you still have a squip how did you do that”  
“Bisexual magic” He replied. He whinnied like a unicorn and teleported away.

“I wonder if I can do that” Jeremy muttered. ‘I do like Christine and Michael,’ he thought. He tried to teleport to the other side of the store but ended up giving himself a headache and looking like a whinnying idiot. “Fuck.” he said, grabbing his crotch and letting out a Michael Jackson noise.

“HEEEEHEEE” he screeched, a perfect impression of Michael Jackson. Thinking about Michael Jackson made him start to think about Michael Mell, his Friend™, and Jeremy started crying because he needed to nut. “God damn it, I gotta stop think about Michael or I’ll bust a nut!” 

However, it was too late. He had nutted in his pants. “Shit I really need a bath, this is fucking gross,” Jeremy said, as he snatched the Mountain Dew Red bathbomb to the counter to buy it. He made dolphin noises to the clerk and when she didn’t understand what he was saying, he just grabbed the bathbomb and screamed some Scottish earrape. 

Jeremy ran home while screaming boomx4 and flailing his arms. He passed Michael on the street and Jeremy got smacked in the face because michael was trying to high five him while he ran. Michael stared at him as he naruto ran to his house.  
( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhAeVfpy_Mo )

He burst through the door and his dad was sitting on the couch with no pants on as usual, watching a cooking channel where the chef was making deviled eggs covered in n u t s. “Hi Jeremy” He said as his son ran past but Jeremy screamed “GOTTA BLAST” and ran to the bathroom. His dad looked him in confusion and slowly screamed bloody murder. It turns out that he also nutted in his pants, so he needed to take a bath too. Grabbing his magic cronch shell, he squealed, and teleported into the bathroom, only to find butt-ugly and half naked Jeremy crouching over the bathtub like a gargoyle while the water ran down the tub with a weird reddish colour. 

Suddenly, Michael appeared from inside the bathbomb. He gasped out “Michael makes an entrance!” and coughed up bathwater. “Thanks for freeing me bro, fucking Keanu Reeves used his damn squip magic to trap me in a bathbomb” 

“But you were walking down the sidewalk, you s u c c e d me in the face” Michael stared at him and whispered “That wasn’t me.” Jeremy whispered back “then who gave me the good s u c c” before remembering that he was almost completely naked and blushed. Jeremy’s dad walked out of the room in horror. “Didn't think I'd see that today,” Mr. Heere whispered. Michael turned to Jeremy, grinning. “Jokes on you, I’m actually the Squip” he grabbed him, pulling him closer. “I gave you the good s u c c”  
Jeremy gasped and scrambled backwards “But- the mountain dew!”Jeremy gasped before realizing that this was his secret kink that he wanted to try out. “How did you know that this was my secret kink that I nut to at night?” 

The squip stared at him “I was in your brain dumbass.” All of a sudden, the real Michael walked into his house. “JEREMY?!He yelled. He walked into the bathroom and gasped. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING JEREMY?!

“I'm nutting to your clone, Michael” 

“wtf Jeremy, isn't that the squip?” 

“No, it's my kink” Michael paused before slapping him like before, whispering tenderly in his ear. 

“That’s my kink too, why didn’t you call me?”

 

Suddenly the two homosexuals, squip and Michael, and Jeremy, the furry bisexual, turned around to see a cloud of red purple and blue glitter, that faded to reveal their good buddy Rich. “My bi senses were tingling and I c a m e as soon as I heard” He looks around at the room to see some gay ass shit going down. He can see the squip, who everyone can see, licking Jeremy’s earlobe, and groping him. Jeremy moans in delight from the contact. Michael decided to join in, because he too, was gay. Jeremy had both his earlobes being licked and he n u t t e d again because that was his other secret fetish.

Rich stared at them not sure whether he should be disgusted or join in. Rich decided he should join in, it looked like big fun. BIG FUN. Rich used his bisexual magic to break the fourth wall and thought, “Hey, that sounds like Heathers” He looked out the strangely large bathroom window and saw Evan Hansen waving through the window while humping and making out with a large oak tree with reckless abandon. Jeremy was very turned on by that.

Then, Heather Chandler, Ram and Kurt with their homosexual love, and JD’s ghosts walked in. “WE HEARD BIG FUN!” They yelled. Soon everyone was getting fucked by the squip’s meaty tentacles. Even Evan, who was simply treesexual. While being fucked, Michael moaned “Oh yes d i d d y!” Out of nowhere, the sexy daddy Diddy Kong appeared, wearing only lingerie. He was wearing a sexi red corest with boob cup because he is tragnsgender. “Fuck my thrussy Michael Mell” Michael was turned on.

“Sure daddy.” Michael thrust himself into diddy’s sexy thrussy in one erotic movement. The entire bathroom was filled with moaning and n u t, which turned on jeremy’s father who had continued watching his cooking n u t show. They were making tentacle on his cooking show and it was really hot. The tentacles were t h i c c and fuccable.

“Oh yeah, Gordon Ramsey.” he moaned and n u t t e d. The real Gordon Ramsey appeared and yelled “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FUCKING SHIT, THIS N U T IS FUCKING RaW”

“come orgasm with me Gordon I have lamb sauce my thrussy is R A W for you bob”

“I hate raw thrussy but I'll nut for you,” Gordon bit his chapped lip.

Then, Hamilton and Lauren's appeared, while kissing each other. “WE HEARD LAMS?”

Meanwhile, Michael was still entrapped in daddy Diddy’s luscious thrussy, thrusting back and forth in a constant fast pace. Jeremy was super gay and all but he still longed for christine as he n u t t e d for the fourth time.

“What the fuck is this absolute bullshit? I asked for tender and meaty tentacles,” Gordon took one look at Squip’s tentacles and turned away.

“Nobody ever likes my r a w thrussy that's why my wife left” moaned Jeremy's dad sadly, n u t t i n g. 

“I love raw thrussy” Rich screamed at the top of his lungs. “PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKBERRY!” Brooke and Chloe screamed and disappeared.

“It’s ok Mr. Heere your thrussy is just like Jeremy's which turns me on” Michael said emerging from Diddy Kong’s stomach at last

Jeremy n u t t e d at the sight. Suddenly, a very sexy bespectacled rat appeared. 

“All of these different fonts are making me n u t”  
geronimo stillskin moaned.

“BARRY B BENSON, DADDY,” Geronimo moaned again, longing for that delicious BeE peepee, TWICE THE SIZE OF THE OWNER. ((True fact children.))

The squip was getting tired of pleasuring everyone and not being pleasured himself. He walked up to jeremy and graciously put a nail in his PeeN.

“Fucc me you looser”

 

Barry b benson flew in through the window to the sound of “Careless Whisper, saying “I’m here, I’m queer, get fUCKING USED TO IT YOU CIS SCUM.” Maria reynold’s kink was being called cis, so she wanted in on that hott Barry b bensen action. But it turned out that Aaron Burr was the one who said it. “COME HERE YOU HOOKER” Aaron Burr yelled.

 

“WHY IS EVERYONE N U T T I N G IN MY S W A M P” shrek screamed angrily. The Nutshack theme played.

“THATS A DEAD MEME” the insanely cool Jared Kelinman screeched, taking off his pants, while also seductively whispering “k i n k y”. 

“SHREK CHAN F-F-F-F-UKK ME HARDER THAN ANYONE EVER HAS, CALL ME DONKEY BABE,” Diddy Kong insisted 

Michael grew a n g r y at the sight of Diddy sucking Shrek's dick, so he started slapping Jeremy's ass to make him jealous. Michael started to piss on Diddy to upset him. Little did he know that diddy had a piss kink. Diddy roared and thrust into Michael without warning.

“Cheers luv, the p u s s y f u c k e r is here!” Tracer was there in an instant.

Brooke and Chloe appeared dressed as the twins from the shining and saying “Come play with us” then furiously winking with both eyes until their eyes fell out and Berry B Benson ate them like avocados and had furious hate-sex with both of them.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Christine sashayed into Jeremy’s house only to find all of this unfolding.

“I'm asexual but I love me a good piss” she said in a count Dracula voice and walked over to Michael. She winketh and started drinking some piss. Jeremy was so turned on that both of his crushes were in the same room that he nutted for the SEVENTH time, this time on Barry B Benson. “TASTES LIKE HONEy”

The true Keanu Reeves appeared next to diddy kong.

“Who's this impersonator and why does he get to tentacle fucc everyone??” Keanu Reeves pulled out his tentacle dicc. Squip slapped his dicc on Keanu’s.

Jeremy screamed at Keanu “KEA N O”  
.  
“I JUST FEEL SO CONNECTED WITH YOU ALL RIGHT NOW,” 

“THAT’S CAUSE YOU ARE BINCH WE ARE ALL CONNECTED WITH THE SQUIP’S ONE LONG TENTACLE. THIS IS LIKE THE HUMAN CENTIPEDE BUT WITH SEXIER N U T” Jeremy yelped in Scottish ear rape.

Then, Squip turned from Keanu Reeves to sexy anime female, and Brooke was turned off. She yelled, “IM GAY YOU ANIME FUCKER, TAKE ME SENPAI.”

Mr. Heere suddenly summoned deviled eggs and covered them in n u t s, just like the cooking show told him to, then offered them to all the people being tentacle fucked by the squid.

“NOT THAT KIND OF NUT YOU D O N K E Y” but Mr heere no longer listened to Gordon because Gordon wouldn't nut for him. 

Gordon was hurt. He sadly covered Barry in lamb sauce and ate him on a tortilla chips.

Dear Connor Murphy’s ghost burst into the room 

“Why is my boyf riend fukking a tree”

“Because he's Treesexual,” Mr. Heere replied coyly.

“Oh. Then do you wanna get it on with me Mr heere I'm sexually frustrated and also normal frustrated because I'm dead” Mr heere had a ghost kink so he nutted.

 

The red bathwater had overflown and they all realized that the water was too red to be from the bath bomb, and they realized that Keanu Reeve’s clone had died.

“OH YEAH THAT’S SO SEXY” Jeremy nutted for the eighth time because he had a blood kink and so did pretty much everyone eLse except christine because she only had a piss kink.

Evil k e r m i t sat in the background sipping tea, laughing maniacally, and snorting the tea because  
He was laughing too hard  
It had cocaine in it

In the end, everyone fucked themselves-- or so they thought. It turns out that this was all a bathbomb + bathsalt induced sex dream and Jeremy was actually just n u t t i n g in a bathtub while Michael watched in awe, having come over to play video games.  
“hottttt” he whispered, and gave Jeremy the good s u c c , making the dream feel more real while he was tripping out. He silently cried out one last thing before blacking out. 

 

“Good luck Charlie, xoxo Gossip Girl”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i'm sorry for the second instalment lmao. hit up snert on instagram @ daddysnert and feel free to yell at us. this was the group effort of a discord server


End file.
